


my stuff and yours

by tenderwrites



Series: #ushitenweek [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderwrites/pseuds/tenderwrites
Summary: The movings and goings of a newly bought apartment means business until belongings have been settled, but there's another set of business that needs to be addressed before any further construction of a home can take place.(Instruction manuals are a pain, Wakatoshi thinks. That's why he has to use his own sets of steps to build he and Satori's home.)





	my stuff and yours

**Author's Note:**

> #ushitenweek: Day 5 (Music)
> 
> My brain has been officially fried.

"'Toshi, pass me that box labelled 'stuff', would ya?" 

Wakatoshi peers up from hammering a nail into the base of a shelf, to complete a ladder of shelves on the wall. He does a quick take of the room they're in and there's a few boxed inhabitants with their mouths filled to the brim. 

Upon closer inspection, all of the boxes have been wrapped with masking tape labelled 'stuff'. 

He counts them one by one. There's 14 boxes in total of the same cardboard brown and one of them in particular is bursting at the seams. 

That one. 

"Thank you!" Satori pats the box gratefully, undoing the tape and sticking it on his leg. There's a row of flimsy tape now lining up on his calves and Wakatoshi wonders what he's going to do with them. "Honestly, I should have labelled them better, like 'my stuff' or 'your stuff'." 

"I'm sure that would have helped, but didn't you say that your stuff is mine as well?" 

"...I did, but you know. It's different! You're gonna send me into cardiac arrest!" 

Satori wordlessly opens the box, his fingers trembling. A few stray belongings bounce out and run about, such as snap bracelets and thing-a-ma-bobs that are to be used for scrapbooking. He watches them skip over the wooden planks and come to a stop. The majority of concrete items like alarm clocks, photographs and toiletries stay buried for now. 

The space that they occupy now is snug enough so that Satori can call for Wakatoshi and he'll come rumbling footsteps and all in a manner of seconds. They sit or stand back-to-back as they work on a part of the apartment or sip on iced tea, or just stare at the completed areas of their surroundings. It's their hard work and sweat shed together, but somehow, it doesn't seem right. 

Satori's stuff and Wakatoshi's stuff are still separate from one another, from rainbow springs to volleyball shoes. They're just in the same space, coexisting with each other. 

"...How about we take a break, huh? Stretch out our muscles, find if there's any hidden compartments eh?" 

"Sounds good." Wakatoshi looks to be cramped in the midst of the plastic packaging and haphazard antiques. Too much alike to a deer caught in headlights, Satori giggles and reaches for him by extending a hand. 

"Yeah, you  _ definitely _ need it. You look really lost." 

Wakatoshi glances towards the instruction manuals strewn upon the floor in one corner, piling up and making a mess. He's sure he's got the coffee table right, since it looked the way it did on the blueprints. 

But whether the mahogany legs can stand or not, he allows Satori to bring him to the kitchen. 

Wakatoshi's somewhat giddy as Satori inputs one of his mysterious phone playlists into their Bluetooth speaker systems and soft, jazz music starts playing like a charm. He's being looked at with infernos in Satori's eyes and as if drawn closer to it, he feels warm under his shirt. 

Or it could be that he managed to shelve some of their stuff away. 

There's no lyrics to the song and its main components are background melodies that twist and turn with every bend in its tune. It's minimalistic, yet with every step that they take with Satori on Wakatoshi's shoulder feels like a weighted one. Urgent and necessary, Satori takes the light-hearted swaying like a prayer. Some steps of his are taken violently and his toes curl into themselves, his hand squeezing Wakatoshi's. 

He's desperate. 

"...'Toshi." 

"Yes?" 

"You know, I was really happy when you bought yourself a new apartment and wanted me to move in. It was unexpected and I had no time to even process the nitty gritty details of it, but why do you even want me here? Don't I clutter your living space?" 

If Wakatoshi had perceived the kitchen as somewhere they could rest, the battlegrounds for Satori's mind was something he didn't expect to chance upon. The demons were festering once again and Satori would be sinking, if not for the pleadful hold he had on Wakatoshi. 

His carefully constructed building blocks were collapsing. 

"My reasons are simple, Satori. _ I want to live with you. _ Your clutter doesn't disturb me." 

"Uh huh. But you saw how many boxes of 'stuff' there were, didn't you? Doesn't it just add to the list of things you worry about?" 

The song comes to an abrupt end after a series of pain-suffused vibrations and Wakatoshi wants to chase its retreating form back. 

Satori wants to let go of his hand by pulling on it, to continue to dig a deeper hole for his fears by building up their home further, but Wakatoshi doesn't want to leave him alone. 

Especially since creating should lead to achievement, and not destruction.

"Satori, I say I want to live with you, because it has been a long-standing dream of mine. Regardless of any mess you make or clutter you create, it is secondary compared to the feeling of you standing with me in a shared apartment. Trying to figure out complicated grids of furniture or deciding which stuff belongs to whom is part of the process, but I want to think through that with you." 

The edges of Satori's eyes hang low akin to a mist. "...Dream? Think through?" 

"Yes. Ever since you came back with me to my father's house, you grew more comfortable with the idea of sharing a homely space with me. I don't think you noticed it, but I grew used to you sharing meals with me throughout the day." 

Satori's hands loosen their iron grip on him and Wakatoshi clasps both of his in his careful grasp. 

"I couldn't bear the thought of you being away from me, even if I were to spend one minute like that. I know it sounds selfish, so I want you to stay here on your own account. Do you want to try that, Satori? Staying with me?" 

He's pulling at straws here but Satori seems to be listening, having made no sound of dissent. 

"...Of course I want to stay with you." Satori admits, plopping his head on Wakatoshi's shoulder again. "'s why I'm here, ain't it?" 

He gives a fatigued, but hopeful smile. 

The new song that waltzes through the speakers brings them a fresh start, one which gives them hope.

"And I know--I know none of those things really matter, except  _ you _ . Because you--you're the one that allowed me to be with you in the first place." 

The smile that he gets in return is an answer enough for him. 

"And I can't thank you enough, 'Toshi, for this miracle that I never even considered, but I hope that you'll share your stuff with mine, and I'll share mine with yours. Sound simple?" 

"Yes." 

If the cluttered spaces of the room that they were working in give way to shared capacities of living and breathing together, Satori and Wakatoshi finally delight in it. 

(And figure out how to build a dark mahogany table by turning the instruction manual the right way up.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
